Mi diosa Ino
by adriana33
Summary: por que sera que no sabes todo el amor que nos rodea hasta que pasa algo que nos hace reaccionar?ShikaxIno


Shikaxino

Como no darnos cuenta cuando la persona que siempre esperamos esta al lado nuestro? Sera que somos ciegos ? o que nos cuesta la realidad?

---Shika, Chouji!!!!-A lo lejos se ve una rubia viene saltando de alegria al ver a sus compañeros de equipo , ya que tenia una noticia que darles

-Tsk!..problematica!-susurra un chico de pelo oscuro.-

-Dinos Ino que pasa?-pregunta con unas bolsas de papas fritas(por cierto no se le entendia nada?

-No saben quien me acaba de pedir una cita!!!???-con una sonrisa amplia y sus ojos con un brillo especial

-Nose,...mmmm dinos- un total desinteresado en el asunto , como siempre mirando las nubes

-SAI!!!!-

En ese momento se ve que unos ojos se quedan fijos en dos ojos azules.

-Que pasa?...Shika???...estas bien??-

-Shikamaru!!!- dejando atras la bolsa de papas fritas para hacer reaccionar a su amigo

-que??-- si disculpa es que me quede pensando en algo-ambos lo miran de reojo , y Ino con una cierta cara de no entender nada, en cambio Chouji sabia muy bien por que el estaba asi. Era mas que obvio que estaba celoso.

-bueno los dejo porque la cita es hoy a la noche a las 8 el me va a pasar a buscar--Chau Chouji, chau Shika!!!!!-y se va corriendo rumbo a su casa

--- --

- Te dije que tendrias que haberle dicho lo que sentias desde un principio-

-Q..uu..ee--Que cosa?

-No te hagas el desentendido !--Todos saben que desde que eran chiquitos estas muero por ella -Ademas siempre que Ino habla de otros chicos te enojas mucho y pones esas caras que cualquiera se da cuenta-la unica que no sabe es Ino

-Q---- decis? Solo la quiero como amiga -

-jajaja--...-- eso no te lo cree nadie

-

-

-

-Yo creo que tendrias que ir a decirle lo que sentis por que sino alguien te la va a sacar

--Ufff!!esta bien lo admito me gusta , pero ella no me da ni bola-- seguro que ni existo en su mundo. Solo habla de Sasuke...mm---ahora de Sai!!!

-Yo que vos me apuro !Andate

.a donde??? - ??

-a su casa!!!! A la casa de Ino-Apurate!!!!!!!!!!!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--

-Me pregunto que me quedara mejor este vestido? o esta pollera??-La pollera...mm...si!A ver ahora unas remeras..mm... con escote no me gusta por que me queda mal y la otra no me gusta el estanpado

Bue la verdad es que nose que ponerme nada me queda bien (tipica cosas de las mujeres, en el momento de la cita nada les queda nada bien.. yo soy igual TT)

-Yo creo que te queda hermoso! Va , con cualquier ropa estas linda!---(sonrojado)

- O.o

-Q---u-eee haces aca shika??- (sonrojada)-

-No es obvio ! Vengo a hacer algo que tendria que haber hecho hace mucho tiempo-

Se hacerca a ella la abraza, la agarra por la cintura , pero no la agarra asi como asi. La agarra como si en algun momento la fuera a perder.

-Shi---ka!!q-- ha--ce--s??--En q--u-e estas ---pen--sa-n--d--o?

-En nada , desde que te vi no puedo pensar mas que en vos

-Shika , pero yo-...

-ya lo se , se que no te intereso ni nada por el estilo, pero sabes que? me di cuenta de que te amo tanto que aunque vos no sintieras lo mismo que yo, te seguiria amando

- pero siempre me dices que soy problematica?

-Claro, si sos lo mas problematico que me paso en la vida!

-O-o

En ese momento no pude mas que en pensar en todos los años en los que habia compartido con los Nara .Y ahora analizando todo, cada vez que alguien me hacia llorar , el siempre les pegaba. Aun ahora en las misiones el siempre se voltea a verme a preguntarme lo mismo una y otra vez.--Ino.. estas bien??No te lastimaste?----Siempre estuvo cuando mas lo necesitaba , el era mi sombra., No amo ni a Sasuke ni a Sai .Como no pude darme cuenta , esa persona que siempre estuvo a mi lado .--la persona que amo es Shikamaru!!!

-Shika ... yo...- una lagrima se derrama por su mejilla

-Ino que te pasa?? alguien te hizo daño ?

-N--oo! nadie...shika...

. No digas nada- le levanta la cara , les seca sus lagrimas y la besa. Shikamaru pensó que ella no iba a responder , pero al verla ella le sonrie y lo abraza con toda su fuerza . Se besaban con tanta pasion, hasta que cortaron por falta de aire.

-Shika...yo.. Te amo!!

-problematica-la besa nuevamente esta vez con toda su alegria al ver que ella sentia lo mismo por el-

-Queres salir a pasear? -

-Pero y Sai??

-Sabes lo que el me dijo y que yo nunca le habia entendido hasta ahora-

----Flash back---

-Ino -

-Q pasa Sai??

-Queres salir un dia de estos conmigo? --

-Claro . como amigos no?

-Si, como te guste verlo

-mm…. Entonces digamos que es una cita

-no creo que sea una cita porque para eso a ambos tendriamos que sentir lo mismo

-O-o

-Ino esforzate mucho .No dejes que alguien te nuble la vista

-O.o

-No entendes. Bue entonces por ahora salgamos juntos. El dia que entiendas yo voy a apoyarte

-O.o Bueno , supongo? Entonces si es una cita

-Jaja si, claro

------------fin del falsh back--------------

-mmm...Pero el sabia lo que yo sentia por vos?

- Si creo----

-No importa dejemos eso a un lado

-

-

-

-Shika….yo…. tu…que somos?

-Como que, que somos?

-mm

-Ino queres ser mi novia??— ( inclinado ,agarrando su mano y con una tierna voz dijo esas palabras)

-Claro Shika!!

-Sos la mujer mas problemática que conoci en mi vida. Pero aun asi fuiste la unica chica que me robo el corazon-La unica a la que amo y siempre amare-La unica que hizo que me volviera un completo idiota. Mi angel …..

-(totalmente sonrojada y con la mirada desviada)Sh---ik---a!!

-No puedo evitarlo. Ves? te dije que me haces actuar como un idiota-

Mi diosa…….

Ino


End file.
